


A Night in Your Arms

by InsanelyWriteful



Series: Night [2]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #It'sStillBeautiful, #ThisIsMyBeginning, Aiden is a goof, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Anal Sex, Artist Nigel, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aiden, Flirting, Gangster Aiden, Hannibal and Nigel are brothers, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Lecter Twins, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nigel still has a potty mouth, Role Reversal, Talking During Sex, Threats, Top Nigel, bamf Aiden, hints to them switching, jokes during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/pseuds/InsanelyWriteful
Summary: A few years after the events of A Night on the Town, Nigel and Aiden are living together in happiness and harmony until the past catches up with them.This sequel was thought up for Hannibal Cre-ATE-Ive's #ThisIsMyBeginning event.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, mentions of
Series: Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: ItsStillBeautiful 2020





	A Night in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I admit that I'm surprised I made up a sequel for A Night on the Town. I never had a thought for where else that story could possibly go. But, for Cre-ATE-Ive's last event, I thought it would be poetic and match up with the theme to return to the first story I posted here on AO3 as well as my first Hannibal/HEU story. I'm so very grateful for all the wonderful times the Hannibal Cre-ATE-Ive people gave me. Their events encouraged me to make fic for the fandom and really want to get involved with the fandom as a whole! So, thank you very much! <3
> 
> Also, in true reflective fashion, I'm late to this event just like I was for the first one! XD Some things never change, eh~? 
> 
> So, not much to say as far as setup for the story beyond the first's story's background work. I'd recommend checking that one out for context with this one. We're checking back into things with gangster Aiden and artist Nigel~ I hope you enjoy!

Aiden finished reading the article and contemplated it for a moment. He leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful frown, wondering how to go about telling Nigel. On one hand, it could potentially bring him closure. On the other, it would probably put him on edge and bring back bad memories. Still, the situation was what it was. There was no backing out now that he’d looked into things again. Nigel needed to know.

“What’s got you lookin’ so down, angel face?”

Aiden looked up and smiled. “Speak of the devil.”

Nigel was leaning against the door jamb, one hip cocked, his black sweat pants hanging low on his hips. Low enough to know he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Aiden smiled, pleased that Nigel had barely gotten dressed after their wakeup sex that morning. Nigel had fallen asleep instantly after Aiden had gotten done with him. With a big smile, he might add~

“And he appears,” he splayed his arms out as he entered the room with a cocksure grin. “I don’t mind being a little devilish if it means I get to hold an angel in my arms every day.”

“Charmer,” Aiden chuckled, minimizing the window he had open, not quite ready to disturb their little slice of heaven. “I’ve spent most of the day doing some organizing and research. Glancing over some reports. Nothing too major. What brings you up here?”

“The atmosphere,” Nigel said, casually, as he sauntered across the room, circling to lean over Aiden from behind. He set his sketchbook on the desk as he nuzzled into Aiden’s curls, peppering small kisses into his hairline as he whispered into his ear: “You’re the atmosphere.”

Aiden smiled and turned, words breathed against Nigel’s lips, “Reminds me of when we first met.” Then, he took Nigel’s mouth, deepening the kiss into a play of tongues that had them both moaning. One hand came up to clutch at Nigel’s hair at the same time Nigel’s arms wrapped around him, locking him in place so Nigel could plunder his mouth as he pleased. He relaxed, melting into the embrace, letting Nigel practically devour him whole.

When he’d had his fill, they parted, both flushed and breathless. Nigel had that dazed, dreamy look in his eyes that never failed to send shivers down Aiden’s spine. He often looked at him in awe, worshipful and just on the fun side of unhinged. The power Nigel placed in Aiden’s hands was heady. And just as tantalizing was how he could never quite be sure what Nigel would do next. Purring kitten or fierce tiger. Who knew?

Nigel swooped down once more to nibble at his lips and deliver more sucking kisses. Even going so far as to tug on his bottom lip ‘til it throbbed. Aiden’s mouth curved, even as his flesh was still held hostage by Nigel’s teeth. He always had been obsessed with his “fuck-me, red lips”, as Nigel liked to call them. Aiden didn’t mind at all. It gave kissing an extra fun buzz.

“You keep tugging on those and they’ll rip right off, you know,” he teased.

“I _should_ rip ‘em off,” Nigel muttered, getting handsy as he rubbed his hands over his chest, fingers lightly brushing over his nipples through his shirt. “That way no one else will get any ideas about kissing you.”

_Possessive brat._ Aiden thought, good-naturedly. He arched into the touches, enjoying himself. “They could call me Lipless Aiden. Because I don’t kiss nobody’s ass.”

“That’s not true,” Nigel countered, one hand bunching up Aiden’s shirt to rub down his happy trail towards his pants. “You do great work on my ass all the time, angel~”

He chuckled, “You’re a special exception.”

Aiden glanced at his desk and perked up, opening Nigel’s sketchbook as the man continued to explore his body. He hummed, admiring the sketches. Page after page after page were beautifully rendered pictures of himself. Plenty of sexy ones that he’s sure Nigel committed to memory at the time to draw later. Ones of himself smiling, his eyes overflowing with love for the artist. And mundane ones like him looking out the window, eating Ramen, or sitting at that very same desk doing paper work. And, particularly, an abundance of him sleeping. Lovingly sketched pictures that obviously had hours poured into them. They had a certain softness to them that spoke of Nigel’s own undying love for him. He could close his eyes and imagine it, too. Nigel staring at him adoringly for hours. He’d woken up plenty of times to the intense gaze, comforted by that warm fire in his eyes that burned just for him.

His thumb stroked the page. “I think I have a stalker~” He teased.

“Only matching your obsession with me, gorgeous.” Nigel’s arms tightened around him as he rested his chin on Aiden’s shoulder. “You’re the one who followed me into an alleyway first, after all.”

He laughed lightly at that, hand coming up to wrap along Nigel’s. “Gosh, that’s been years now. Can you believe that?”

“No,” he responded instantly. “I can never believe how lucky I am. Every day I wake up, I reach over to grab you and make sure it all wasn’t some incredible dream. I’m terrified I’m gonna wake up one day and be back on my own!”

“Never,” Aiden assured him, bumping their heads together. “I’d never let you go. You know too much, Nigel. It’d be bad business to let you leave. I’d have my people scouring the world to find you. It’s all over for you, I’m afraid. It’s me or sleeping with the fishes.”

“Fuck a bunch of fish. And I ain’t goin’ anywhere. You’d have to kill me to get rid of me, angel face.”

“Not happening.” Aiden tapped the book. “How’s your graphic novel coming? Is someone due for a reward?”

He felt Nigel’s attention shift, excitement pouring off of him. “Hell yeah. I got a few pages done. I’m almost finished with the latest chapter, in fact. Whatcha got for me, gorgeous? I’ve been good.”

His eagerness was infectious, making Aiden grin. However, first things first . . . Before they had any more fun delays, he needed to address the situation. Like his uncle always said: You either take care of business or business will take care of itself one way or another. And this was a situation where Aiden couldn’t afford to let that happen. “It’s a two-part reward, actually. I have something to share with you. You might like it,” he inclined his head. “You might not. I’m hoping you consider it good news on some level. But, you hear me out on the first bit, and I’ll let you have your wicked way with me. Anything you want to do, hot stuff.”

There was a moment of silence as Nigel contemplated Aiden’s words. “Sounds like I’m in for some serious shit. All right, sure, shoot. What you got to say, angel?”

Aiden gave Nigel’s arm another pat before he unwrapped himself and got up, gesturing towards his chair. “You might wanna sit down for this.”

Nigel eyed him as he took his place, tension mounting in his stiffening movements. “You dragging this out is making my nerves hit the roof, you know.”

“Sorry,” he took a deep breath. “Have you heard anything about your brother lately?”

Nigel went completely rigid, on high alert. “No. Isn’t he locked up? That’s the last you said about it. Why? Did he get out? Have you seen him? Has he had contact with you?! Angel, don’t go anywhere the fuck near him! After what happened last time, I got no doubt in my mind that he’d take you away from me just to make me suffer! I—”

“Hey, hey, shh,” Aiden said, running his fingers through Nigel’s hair to soothe him. “I’ve never met him. It’s nothing like that.”

“Jesus,” Nigel shivered, leaning into Aiden’s touch, hand clamped to his hip, making sure he was still there.

“Stop making this bigger in your head than it really is,” he reprimanded. “I have an online article I want you to take a look at. Nothing more than that.”

Nigel nodded and looked to the screen without a word, still somewhat shaken by all the scenarios he’d made up in his head. Aiden rubbed his shoulder one last time before pulling up the window on his computer.

He took a step back and let Nigel have his space. For a few minutes, all he did was simply stare at the photo. Probably shocked. Aiden had had some people do some checking in on Hannibal. He’d been keeping tabs on the man for the last few years. He’d first gotten word about the man being locked up, which had been a relief. He only checked in to make sure the guy wouldn’t make good on his threats towards Nigel. It was after all the court drama, so there was also a relief that he didn’t have to deliver any news that Nigel’s brother was sentenced to die. Just simply locked away, all neat and tidy. Nothing Nigel needed to worry about again. And that had been the last thing that needed to be said on the topic . . . until now.

The TattleCrime article had been sent to him, along with other, more legitimate news updates. But, the other reports told the story of a man associated with the FBI being kidnapped and held captive under the escaped Dr. Lecter’s evil machinations. From what he’d heard about Will and Hannibal’s interactions, Will being some helpless victim was a whole load of shit Aiden wasn’t buying. No, the tacky TattleCrime article rang more true than the others. More times than not, seedy underground people knew their shit better than the officials anyway. He’d seen the title “Murder Husbands: Second Honeymoon Spree” and knew what was up immediately. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Will had joined forces with Hannibal. Whether they’d put their manipulative mind games behind them or not was anybody’s guess. But, one thing was for sure: _Someone_ had helped Hannibal escape. And someone was also being pretty helpful in the whole murder spree. He wouldn’t be surprised if they’d actually gotten married either.

“Wow . . .” Nigel spoke, barely a whisper, knocking Aiden out of his thoughts. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah,” Aiden nodded, resting his elbow on Nigel’s shoulder. “I can’t believe Will looks so much like me. What’s up with that?”

Nigel choked on a laugh, the tension in the room loosening up after Aiden’s joke. “I guess me and Hanni have a weakness for vicious little twinks with angelic faces. Those brown curls and baby blue eyes? Fuckin’ knocks outs, the both of ya. We never stood a chance.”

“Never,” he agreed, fingers playing with the hair by Nigel’s neck.

“I should be worried, shouldn’t I? If I ever cross paths with Hanni again, I know he’ll try to kill me. I just know it. Can’t say that I blame him, honestly. Not after I . . .”

“That’s in the past.” Aiden cut him off, not allowing the self-destructive comments to bubble up. “You don’t deserve whatever he has planned. At least you feel sorry about what you did. I’ll bet that Will guy still likes fucking with him.”

“No doubt,” he let out a huff of a half-chuckle. “Still . . . I should probably be nervous or something. So . . . how come I feel so damn relieved?”

Aiden’s chest clenched, adoring his wonderful man with so much love in his heart. “Because, despite everything, you still love your brother and want him to be safe and happy?”

“Yeah . . . I do. I really do,” he shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “How fucked up is that? That asshole would shoot on sight and I’m such a dumbass that I’d probably go in for a fuckin’ hug.”

“If that prick tries anything, _I’m_ the one who’s going to be shooting on sight.” And that was a promise.

Nigel froze before whipping around so fast that his shoulder knocked Aiden back a step. “Hey, no, angel. You hear me? _No._ ” 

The firm, authoritative tone made Aiden blink. Nigel could throw his weight around and be a stubborn ass to deal with when it came to things, but even he didn’t take that kind of tone with him. There were a lot of things Aiden would let slide when it came to respecting him, but trying to tell him what to do crossed a line. And Nigel damn well knew that. So . . . it must be pretty serious.

He took a deep, steading breath. “Nigel, you’re mine. I protect what’s mine. You know that already. I wouldn’t kill your brother, but if he threatens you, you can’t expect me to not do anything about it.”

“No, angel, you can’t!” Nigel cried out as he jolted out of the chair, sending it spinning backwards into the wall. “He’ll kill you!”

“Really not feeling the “no” word,” he said, coolly, with an unimpressed frown. “I have plenty of people and connections. Before my uncle took things back over, I was a fucking crime lord, Nigel! I’ve handled plenty of fucked up people. In case you forgot, I _personally know_ cannibals and assassins—which is basically a fancy word for a paid serial killer.”

“And I’m telling you that Hannibal is _different._ Apex predator different. You know I would never, ever underestimate you. I’ve seen what you can do, Aiden. And it’s fuckin’ hot to see you make grown men beg at your feet. Believe me, I’ve begged at your feet without the torture devices. I get it. I do. _But,_ ” he raised a finger. “You have to believe me when I tell you that you don’t stand a chance against Hannibal. And you don’t have enough men to deal with him, either.”

It was the sheer terror in Nigel’s face that sold it to Aiden. He was used to being underestimated, so he definitely wasn’t in the business of underestimating what other people were capable of.

He sighed, running a hand through his curls. “What do we do, then?”

“Nothing . . .” Nigel spoke, the words a heavy weight to choke out. “Either he comes to kill me or he doesn’t. It’s as simple as that.”

Aiden snorted as he collapsed back into his chair, disliking the proposal. “And if he comes to kill you?”

“You run.”

Aiden jerked his head back up, Nigel’s cold resolve like a knife to the heart. “No.”

“Yes, Aiden,” Nigel came over, placing his hands on the armrests, caging Aiden. “If Hannibal comes to kill me, you gotta promise me you’ll run.”

He shook his head. “I can’t promise that.”

He loomed over him more. _“Please,_ angel. If something happened to you because of the shit I stirred up in the past, I—” He squeezed his eyes shut with a shake of his head, words getting stuck in his throat.

“No. Hey,” he said as he cupped Nigel’s face in his hands. “Hey,” he angled his head to catch Nigel’s gaze, offering him a reassuring smile. “You ever think that’s exactly how I feel when my past catches up with me? You think you’re the only one who’s ever stirred up some pretty ripe shit stew? I’ve had the pot simmering since I was a kid!” He grinned, strong in his resolve. “I’m not going to abandon you or leave you to the wolves. We’re gonna deal with whatever shit show life decides to throw at us _together._ Just like we always have.” His grin widened as he took on a teasing tone. “If you wanna break up with me, you’re gonna have to think of something a little more creative. Once I set my mind on something, I’m a pain in the ass to get rid of.”

That coaxed a bit of a weary smile out of him. Nigel let the tension drain from him, his head plopping down into the crook of Aiden’s neck. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

Aiden hugged him, encouraging Nigel to slump into his lap. “You won’t.” He said, rubbing at his shoulders. “My favorite red jacket’s pretty easy to spot in a crowd.”

That got a laugh out of him. “You’re fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“You like me that way.”

“I do.”

“Well, now that we have that settled,” he said with a clap of his hands. “Who’s ready for some “glad we’re not dead yet, let’s see about tomorrow” survivor sex?”

Nigel snorted but raised his hand nonetheless.

“There, that’s my big guy,” he said with another pat on the back. “I’d say you’ve definitely earned a nice, big reward. You’ve dealt with a lot today. So, how do you want me?”

He gave Nigel a pat on the ass, indicating for him to get up. Aiden rubbed his hands together as he glanced around. “Let me guess . . . wanna pound me over the desk? Up against the window, see if any of my guys catch us again? That one was hilarious~ You remember Darko’s face? He really doesn’t get paid enough to deal with me. I agree with him on that. And, speaking of dark, do you want to blindfold me? Or, wait, I know—!”

Aiden was cut off by Nigel grabbing his arm, tugging him into his embrace. He towered over him, blonde strands of hair tickling his face. “I thought I was supposed to be making the suggestions, angel face.”

Aiden mimed zipping his mouth shut and bade Nigel to voice his desires.

“I want to take you back to bed and make love to you for hours and hours ‘til the world outside doesn’t matter anymore. And we make our own paradise where there is no bad pasts or people out to get us. And we stay wrapped up in each other’s arms ‘til the end of time.”

Aiden put a finger to his lips, utterly charmed by Nigel’s romantic way with words, but he was nothing if not a jokester. “You know, that’s exactly what I was just about to suggest.”

“You were not!” Nigel rolled his eyes so hard his whole head lolled. But, Aiden could still see the huge grin he was sporting.

“Was, too~” Aiden stuck his tongue out, playfully, before holding his arms out. “Well? What are we waiting for?”

“Good question,” Nigel said with a grunt before he picked Aiden up and charged to the bedroom.

“Oooohhh, she’ll be coming around the mountain when she comes~” he sang, jokingly, from where he was draped over Nigel’s shoulder.

“Somebody’s gonna be comin’, all right.” Nigel agreed, making them both laugh along the way.

Their laughter continued even as Nigel kicked the door open and tossed Aiden onto the bed where he landed with a little bounce. He watched Nigel shimmy out of his pants and whistled, enjoying the show. Nigel preened at the attention before he kicked off his pants and prowled across the bed towards him. Aiden laid back as Nigel loomed over him, pressing his hips down, pinning him to the bed. Aiden glanced down at Nigel’s insistent hard-on as it nuzzled up to his dick through his pants, encouraging it to rise to attention as well. He looked back up and raised a brow at Nigel before giving a full-body wiggle that had him groaning. Nigel growled, Aiden shooting him a cocky grin that turned to laughter when Nigel grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head before silencing him altogether with a kiss. Which did nothing to stop his hips from continuing to hump up at him, demanding attention.

“Fuckin’ brat,” he jerked his mouth away, breaking the kiss to whisper harshly against his lips. “Stay _still.”_

“Ahh, necrophilia it is. Blegh,” he collapsed, going completely still before popping his head back up. “Hope it’s good for you ‘cause it’s not gonna do a whole lot for me.” He commented before plopping his head back down, sticking his tongue out as his eyes stared off into the distance.

He rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean,” he said as he yanked Aiden’s shirt up and over his head before tossing it behind him, uncaring of where it landed. Then, he made his way down to take care of his jeans.

Aiden put his hands behind his head, looking as comfortable as could be. “You mean sit back, relax, and let you do all the work? Well, if you insist . . .”

Nigel nipped at his hip, making Aiden jump. He bit his lip, hiding his smile as he watched Nigel get to work. His smile returned full-force when he felt a couple of tugs at his jeans and heard Nigel start to grumble.

“Why the fuck do you wear jeans? Whoever invented them were designing clothing not intended to _ever come off,”_ he continued his grumbling even as he managed to pull the pants down his thighs. “Hell, why do we wear clothes at all when we’re home alone? Should just run around naked all the time with how much we fuck. It’d save us a lot of trouble.”

“I’m sure everyone who rings my doorbell would appreciate the show,” he chuckled. “Especially if my guys ever need to run up here and report something to me.”

“It’s nothing they ain’t already seen before,” he mumbled, finally managing to pull the offending pants all the way off.

“I don’t mind,” he rubbed his foot up Nigel’s thigh as the man got comfy between his legs. “I like showing off what’s mine.”

Nigel smoothed his hands up Aiden’s legs towards his crotch. “You get off on teasing people.”

“I’m not the only one.” He pointed out, watching Nigel carefully avoid all the fun places.

“Nah,” he disagreed, leaning down to swipe a lick up his cock from the root to the tip, causing Aiden to drop his head back on a moan. “I’m too possessive for that shit. I’d rather nobody ever get to see you again.” He let his lips move against Aiden’s dick, doing little licks wherever he pleased. “In fact,” he breathed out against the tip, enjoying the shiver of sensation it caused. “I think I’d like to swallow you whole.”

Then, he did just that, making him cry out in pleasure. Aiden’s back bowed and his hands latched onto Nigel’s head, clutching at his hair as he sucked him down. He panted as Nigel really got to work, taking him down his throat before pulling off almost all the way and then back down again. He swirled his tongue around before diving back in as if his sole purpose in life was to suck Aiden’s soul out of his dick. If that was his goal, Nigel could damn-well have it! He’d already given him his body and his heart, after all.

“D-damn, Nigel . . .” Aiden choked out, hips stuttering.

He popped off with a grin. “Aww, where’d the smartmouth go?” he said as he tongued at the head. “Not feelin’ so chatty anymore?”

“Less talky, more sucky,” he groused, pushing for Nigel’s head to go back down.

He resisted, intent on soaking up his victory. “Champion cocksucker, right?”

“Nigel . . .” he locked eyes with him, quite serious. “If there were a place higher than first, it’d be yours. Now _get back to it, Champ.”_

“Nah, I think that’s enough of an appetizer. I’m ready for the main course.” With that, he hopped off the bed to look for the lube.

Aiden remained where he was, trying to catch his breath. Then, he let out a dry laugh. “First necrophilia and now cannibalism? Feeling extra kinky tonight, are we?”

Nigel snorted, returning with the lube. “I’ll leave the cannibalism to my brother.”

Aiden winced, getting back up on his forearms. “Nigel, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

Nigel put a finger to his lips, shushing him with a shake of his head. “It’s all right. Survivor’s sex, remember?” He gave him a soft, gentle smile full of warmth and affection that made Aiden ache, prompting him to give a small smile in return.

“Now, where were we?” his smile turned wicked as he sank down, waving some lubed fingers at him with promise.

“Somewhere between my left leg,” he lifted it. “And my right leg.” Then the other.

“Uh oh,” Nigel shook his head again. “The smartmouth is back. I better do something about that . . .”

“I’d like to see you try~” he teased, egging him on.

“Not try,” he grinned, devilishly. _“Succeed.”_

And when Nigel circled his rim, making him suck in a deep breath, he had no doubt about that at all. The first finger sank in, no problem. He squirmed a bit at the second and gripped at Nigel’s fingers before relaxing. When he felt comfortable, he nodded for Nigel to add another. Before long, Nigel was sliding his fingers in and out with ease, Aiden feeling pretty damn pleasant. He hummed, shifting his hips.

“I want more.”

“Your wish,” he leaned up to kiss him. “Is my command.”

Nigel took his fingers out and squeezed out some more lube, slicking up his cock as his eyes devoured Aiden’s form. Aiden gave him a lazy smile, a finger curling into his hair as he watched him stroke his cock.

Nigel’s hand sped up as he clenched his eyes shut with a deep groan. “Jesus Christ, angel face. You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous. A whole damn feast for my eyes.” He shuddered, squeezing his dick. “I wish I could freeze time so I could draw you just like this. Looking up at me like I’m the greatest thing you’ve ever seen. Like there’s no place you’d rather be.”

His mouth curved more as he stretched, opening his legs wider. “True on both counts.”

He shook his head as he drew closer, as if bewitched by Aiden’s ass. “I don’t know what god I pleased to get you, but I’m calling no-take-backsies right here and now.”

“You don’t have to keep flattering me, Nigel. I’m already putting out,” he said with a wink.

He guided his dick to his entrance. “I’ll smother you with compliments and worship you until the day I die, angel face.” He ended his sentence off with a deep groan as he sank in a couple of inches.

Aiden gasped, mouth dropping open to form an O. They shivered, holding on to each other as they adjusted. Their hips shifted together, unable to completely stay still.

“I think,” Aiden’s breath hitched when Nigel slipped further inside. “My body is less of a temple and more like a house of sin. Crime, guns, drug trade, sex with a dangerous man.” He smiled as he drew Nigel into a kiss.

“I’d still worship there. Sounds like you just made the temple more fun, honestly,” he raised his head to look at him, breathing more heavily. “And what’s so dangerous about an honest, hardworking artist?”

“I have it on good authority that you take to the city at night, stabbing people with markers and terrorizing snobby gallery owners.”

“It was just the one time,” he mock-complained.

“Well, so long as it was just the one time . . .” he teased, going in for another kiss as Nigel sank in all the way.

Aiden’s fingers clawed into Nigel’s back, legs rising up in ecstasy at Nigel finally got all the way inside him. He shivered, head turning to the side, breaking the kiss on a little noise of pleasure. He sighed, pleased at the fullness, the feeling of Nigel’s balls resting against him. He let out a happy sigh, ass clenching and unclenching and clenching again.

“Aw, _fuck!”_ Nigel exclaimed, fisting the sheets by Aiden’s head.

“Feels good,” he murmured.

“Feels fuckin’ _amazing!”_ Nigel agreed. “Your ass is just _sucking_ me in, angel. Damn, fucking, shit balls! _Agh!”_ He tossed his head back, muscles spasming from the strain of keeping still.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Nigel, whispering Nigel’s words from before back to him. “Love me, Nigel. Love me ‘til the world outside crumbles to nothing. Love me ‘til the end of time.”

“Always!” He snarled the vow as he pulled out and slammed back into him.

They both gasped, clutching at each other, sensations tingling through them. He pulled out and sank in again, deep and smooth, starting up a slow, steady rhythm that took Aiden’s breath away. Nigel kissed him deeply, tongue invading his mouth, going wherever it wanted. Just as demanding and consuming at the top as he was at the bottom. He pulled back, biting at Aiden’s lips ‘til they were an even deeper red than usual. Just how he liked. Aiden smiled into the next kiss when he felt the slight sting.

When Nigel trailed off down his neck, Aiden bit his lip at the love bites he was sucking into his skin, squeezing Nigel’s cock every time he sucked. His teeth latched onto Aiden’s neck, a muffled groan pressing into his flesh.

Nigel raised his head to look at him before angling lower in a predatory manner, his gaze turning determined, almost sinister with promise. He grabbed Aiden’s hip with one hand to keep him in place and grabbed at the bed above his head with the other. Aiden gulped as he looked up at him, lips parting in eager anticipation.

The bed shook at the powerful swing of Nigel’s hips as Aiden tossed his head from side to side, one hand clawing at Nigel, holding on for dear life, as the other grasped at the sheets. The slick, deep slide of Nigel’s cock driving into him sounded throughout the room, intermingling with their combined panting and groaning.

Tingling shocks of pleasure fizzled along Aiden’s nerve endings, making his toes curl. His breath caught in his throat and he trembled, clinging to Nigel.

“Ni-Nigel!” he stuttered out on a cry. “Close, ‘m so close! Don’t stop . . . please, don’t stop!”

“Would— _ah_ . . . wouldn’t dre-dream of it, angel,” he rasped, picking up the pace.

Nigel thrust and thrust and _thruuuust_ . . .

And then, all at once, Aiden felt everything bubble up inside and overflow. He screamed, _“Nigeeeeeel!”_ as he came, freezing in position as he felt his insides fall apart and try to put themselves back together. He collapsed against the bed in a boneless heap, aftershocks tingling through him. Nigel continued to use his ragdoll of a body, chasing his pleasure.

Bleary and still dazed, Aiden barely caught Nigel’s word babbling as he lost himself to his climax.

“Oh yeah, fuck yeah, that’s it, that’s my angel. Always so fuckin’ hot and perfect and—you feel so good, shit, you’re so good! Oh shit, I— _fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckFUUUUCK!”_ Nigel snarled, dragging Aiden up off the bed and into his arms as he climaxed, pumping Aiden full of come. He fell to the side, refusing to let Aiden go as his hips continued to stutter.

They laid there for a while, catching their breath. Aiden felt a hand pet through his damp, sweaty hair and blinked his eyes open to find Nigel staring at him with a soft smile. “I love you, angel face.”

“Mm, love you, too,” he gave him a tired smile in return. He pat him on the shoulder before letting his arm flop down. “That was great. Total 7 out of 10.”

“What?!” Nigel squawked, offended.

“I’m kidding!” He grinned. “It was a solid 8.5”

Nigel growled. “C’mere, you!” Nigel grabbed him and rolled him over. “I’ll show you an 8.5!”

“I’m sure you can work your way up to a better score~!” Aiden practically squealed with laughter.

Nigel woke up later to the feeling of fingers playing with the hair on his chest. He shifted and stretched with a long yawn, feeling achy in all the best places. He opened his eyes and saw Aiden eyeing him with a pleased smile, looking incredibly satisfied. Just the way he liked him.

He rumbled a noise of contentment from deep in his chest, tugging Aiden closer so he could nuzzle at his hair. “Mornin’, gorgeous.”

He chuckled lightly. “Not quite morning.” He jerked his chin towards the window.

Nigel blinked, bewildered. “Oh, fuck, it’s night? Wha? How—did we really sleep that—what _day_ even is it?!”

“Who knows~” Aiden shrugged, snuggling up, getting more comfortable in Nigel’s embrace. “The world outside this bed stopped mattering a long time ago~”

Nigel let out a huff of a laugh. “Damn right.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, rubbing his nose against Nigel’s chest. “I could stay like this forever.”

“Always,” Nigel promised as he bumped their foreheads together.

**.oOo.**

“Well . . . shit,” Aiden stated, bluntly.

“Hm? What’s up, angel face?” Nigel glanced up and was taken aback by the stunned expression on Aiden’s face.

He couldn’t imagine what could’ve possibly shocked him like that. Having run the local crime scene for his uncle for a few years, Aiden had definitely seen his share of fucked up shit. Hell, Nigel had seen plenty, too, and he wasn’t even involved!

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary either. They had been chilling in the living room. Nigel drawing while Aiden had something fun playing that he’d been half-listening to. Just a lazy kind of day. All Aiden had done was go grab the mail and suddenly . . . ???

“Nigel,” Aiden sighed, ruffling up his hair. “You need to take a look at this.”

Nigel’s brows drew together, but, just the same, he got up and took the letter Aiden held out to him.

All it took was one look at the obnoxiously fancy writing for Nigel’s eyes to open wide in shock. He read the letter twice and still was utterly dumbfounded. His mouth moved on autopilot while he was still in shock. “You are hereby formally invited to attend the wedding of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham . . .”

Aiden nodded, just as blown away. “I’ve never met him, but your brother is something else.”

“That’s a funny way to say “cheeky motherfucker.”” Nigel said, calmly.

Aiden frowned, concerned, as he linked a couple of their fingers together. “Nigel, it’s okay. So what if he found us! We can be gone in no time at all. Pick anywhere you want to go and I’ll get us there.”

“I want to go to the wedding.”

His heart leapt into his throat. “Nigel, are you crazy?! No!”

He crossed his arms, a sure sign that he was going to be stubborn. “You said anywhere I want to go. _This_ is where I want to go.” He shook the letter at him.

“Why?” Aiden frowned, confused. “It’s a trap. He’ll kill us!”

Nigel shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I think he wants to reconnect. Why go through all this trouble to invite me to his wedding? I mean, yeah, sure, _maybe_ he still wants to kill me. And maybe this is all to shove in my face how what I did before didn’t ruin their relationship. Who knows what kind of sick, twisted game my brother’s playing! But, I don’t know, I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

Aiden bit his lip before releasing it on a sigh. “If this is really what you want then . . .” he smiled, feeling crazy for even thinking about doing what he was going to do. “How could I ever deny you?” He blew out some air, still feeling absolutely nuts. “You sure about this?”

“I am,” Nigel smiled, feeling some awful tightness loosen inside after all his years on the run.

“This isn’t the end,” Nigel said, confidently, giving Aiden a peck on the lips. “It’s only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very happy to hear from everyone~ Drop a comment or kudo and I'll probably hit the roof! XD Thanks for reading~ <3


End file.
